


Skit-O-Rama!

by PokemonKatt



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: If I come up with a random skit, it's going here. No excuses.





	Skit-O-Rama!

**How do the League members act when drunk?**

Mystic: Oi, don't you *hic* dare try and fucking *hic* fight me, you little *hic* bitch...(passes out)

Eryizo: ~WITH A TASTE OF YOUR LIPS, I'M ON A RIDE!!! YOU'RE TOXIC, I'M SLIPPING UNDER!!!~(All while dancing on the bar)

Justin: /Bro, wtf is happening?/

Charlotte: NYEH! POTATER, I NEED CHEZ!

Heta: Another round!

Safiya: If a fish fishes for fish, what does the fish fish?

Wolfy: (violently vomiting in the bathroom)

Luni: ~GIVE IT TO ME, I'M WORTH IT!~(Also dancing on the bar)

Connor: Ooh, sweet mama, this is good stuff! (Keeps drinking)

Dan: (Fast asleep in a booth)

Mike: YEEHAW!!! (Swings headphones like lasso)

Felix: Fist bump, bros! (Fist bumps someone) REEEEEEEE!

Ovi: Why do I do this to myself??? (Sobbing)


End file.
